.Net
Founding Network was founded by Orange Stickfigure, Thane Audion and Corroded Zeplin following the downfall of Falkon Zeritonga’ Nairiax; Stickfigure was banned after several disputes with rival group Infrastructure, causing the loss of all original Network groups, and their reformat to the URL style under Arion Vyper. Network draws a lot of it's inspiration from the history, lore and building style of the deceased military faction: The Black Talon - Out of admiration, and to appeal to the ex-members of the faction. Network is a group heavily criticized by the teen second life public for it's underhanded tactics, often giving as good as it recieves in terms of such methods. Network has also been criticized for it's focus on presentation and face value over actual achievement and substance, achieving very little within the community during it's frequent life and death cycles. The origins of .Net itself are said to be controversial, in that it was founded by newly created alts of questionable origin, whom are banned frequently for misindentification, ban evasion, and for accessing both grids. Ex-.Net members have claimed this to be the case, stating that much of the business which occurs between it's members occurs outside of secondlife where they can freely speak of their true indentities and age without risk of suspension and investigation by Linden Lab, and other members of the community. Singularity & Carroll .Network began on the parcel previously owned by Nairiax, alongside the remaining bulk of former Nairiax soldiers; their stay in Carroll was short-lived, but during their time in the region, two distinctive outposts were erected (Singularity I and II); The former constructon was an immense airborne station built by Stickfigure; this was never completed, and was quickly replaced by the second Singularity building - a totally unrelated fortress that spanned the island. Having decided on a move to Gordon, Carroll was sold-on, with both bases scrapped. The period was noted as being one of the most active ones in the group's history, despite a lack of activity elsewhere on TSL. Gordon Exodus The move to Gordon was widely welcomed by members of Network, but equally dested by rival group Infrastructure (Who were based in Lodestone at the time, but had long desired the Gordon plot). Eventually expanding until the group owned the majority of the region (With the prize being the island itself), Network found itself in a state of crisis when Stickfigure was IP and MAC banned from the Teen grid for age and/or misindentification by Linden Labs, this resulted in the disbanding of all former groups. There was a large period of inactivity leading up to Stickfigure's return as Arion Vyper, an illegal alternate, whereupon the current groups were created, alongside the Terine.Complex. Infrastructure/Network Clausewitzian warfare Tension growing between the leaders of the two groups reached a breaking point fairly early on during the existence of both factions, leading to actions taken by both sides that would later be regretted. In a desperate bid to gain Gordon, several mass-reports were sent out towards various .Network command staff; nothing stuck, leaving the group to continue as normally, similarly .Net responded with a campaign of mass reporting against their rivals, to the same result. Deciding that inworld action wasn't enough, Copper Shriner, the infrastructure commander at the time, began targetting members of Network by gaining personal information made available by it's members (The most documented being Dave Mantis - a former member of Infrastructure, turned Network defectee), the response was a campaign of scrutiny by the members of .Net to discover information, in turn, on the leaders of the enemy faction; this lead to further seclusion and paranoia in both groups, as the two slowly fought a bitter war of information and deceit. The ordeal ended with the hacking of Lex Veriander, another of the groups illegal alts, by Purple Luminos, causing both competing groups to grind to a standstill. Antaeus Phase Following the deletion of Arion Vyper's account, a new figurehead by the name of Wedge Aabye surfaced, bringing Fog Zaytsev with him as his Lieutennant. This accompaied the purchase of Martin, the creation of Antaeus A & B, and ultimately - the total reworking of the group's theme and color scheme. Ahura Phase/Faux Death During this time, an uneasy conflict began with the brainchild of New Rome (Maleficent Hands); this ended in the disputed Ragequitting (And alleged hacking) of Master Umaga; .Net consequently regained Carroll alongside their other holdings, before appearing to suffer numerous leadership due to the continued use of illegal alts, and being unable to provide valid indentification on Linden Lab's request. .Network went into seeming total inactivity, with each group being hidden from the public and the land sold to a seperate organization named "Furry Haven"; it has since been confirmed that this group was totally fictional, and was being ran as a Network operation whilst the group focused on goals within concealed land holdings. A month later, a small cryptic youtube short was created and released with the intention of showing that Network was still in existence and attempting to operate on the Teen grid. Vital Cleansing Before emerging completely, the group went through a phase later dubbed "Vital Cleansing"; this was a series of operations involving the infiltration and forceful disbandment of groups owned by residents on the Teen grid. It is not known what amount of success, if any, .Net, or it's subsidiary Minerva had with these operations, directed at the commanders of enemy forces and groups. Angel Incarnate The Angel Incarnate was the first entirely obvious appearance of .Network since Ahura.District in Gordon; hovering some 3000 meters above Carroll, adjacent to Catalyst's starcraft-inspired vessel in Tolkien, theIncarnate was a huge atmosphere station that spanned the majority of Carroll island; it was during this period that the figure of Red Azov emerged as the group leader, Fog Zaytsev gradually phasing out of the co-leader position to be replaced by Rean Bracken; whilst planning for operations against the rival group of Catalyst, the group was split into three distinctive Corps ( Tsuyosa, Infantry, Aerial); work hastily began on a means to operate these infrastructures, whilst new equipment was rushed from the Maintenance dept. Catalyst/.Network Cold-war Briefly mentioned in the previous section, The Catalyst/.Network Cold-war is essentially the result of two groups evolving to become something far too similar, but with totally opposing goals; as a consequence of this (And the continued harboring and support of former Infrastructure Personnel), the uneasy tension between them due to close proximity and aggrevation on both sides led to infiltration and various low-key combat operations against their counterparts. Faux Fall Shortcomings in the group's financial accounts lead to a shortlived return to Gordon; this was set to last for but a few weeks, prior to a schism within the group that indirectly led to Croix Peretz (Kion Kuhn)'s hacking of the group. Peretz declared .Net dead and posted various items around stating that the hacking had been dedicated to the Black Talon and Veronix, the group he was a member of at the time. Within an hour, the Network was stable again, new groups founded under the name of Hexagon Torii, with ownership of Alloy island; a base was erected and modified over a period of several months, with the first full combat campaign against Catalyst Operations starting with large-duration attack on Tolkien on a day-to-day basis. During this period, Network also gained Lodestone, and began construction work on what was loosely described as the "Fleet HQ" - a secondary fortress joined to the first in Alloy. Exodus Due to the increasing issues with avoiding constant bans issued to the members of .Net as a result of persistant illegal alt ownership, and possibly age issues, .Net has transported most of it's members and resources on the Maingrid, residing in the region "Network", owned by Relic Starbrook. Currently the groups membership sits at thirty nine, several of the groups members being alternates of one another. .Net has chosen to keep it's operations as quiet as possible to ward off repeats of Linden Labs persistent purges of the group upon recieving reports of their activities. One .Net's administrative member was the victim of an internal fued, resulting in the release of .Net's information, this in turn caused .Net to lose their base, land and all of their stockpiled technology and armor, which is currently being held by special interest groups. .Net's response was to deny the effects of the actions of it's disgruntled ex-members in order to lower panic and loss of morale, but it has had very little effect to the wounded group. Category:Military Groups